Substituted adenine derivatives are known as phytohormones. The range of their properties is rather broad, especially known is their anti-tumor and pro-apoptotic activity, i.e., activities relating to inhibition of tumor cell growth. Several glycosylated derivatives were prepared, in particular ribosylated derivatives. An arabinosylated derivative prepared so far was 6-benzylamino-9-arabinosylpurine which was published as a compound participating in inhibition of replication of tobacco mosaic virus in extirpated leaves Nicotiana glutinosa (Barai et al. Vestsi Akademii Nauk Belarusi 1: 18-22, 1992). 6-chloropurine arabinoside was prepared from 6-chloropurine riboside and its antiviral activity was explored (Maruyama et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 44: 2331-2334, 1996). Several methylated derivatives of 6-(benzylamino)-9-β-D-arabinofuranosylpurine were prepared for antiviral activity testing, and their activity in killing Vaccinia virus and Herpes simplex virus was tested. No effect was observed for benzylamino derivative, neither for 2-methylbenzyl, 3-methylbenzyl, 2,3-dimethylbenzyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzyl, 3,4-dimethylbenzyl derivatives. A low activity against Vaccinia virus, strain IHD, was observed for 2,4-dimethylbenzyl and 2,5-dimethylbenzyl substituents (Masakatsu et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 25: 2482-2489, 1977). Some N6-substituted derivatives of adenine arabinoside were prepared as selective inhibitors of varicella-zoster virus, the substituents were 6-methylamino, 6-dimethylamino-, 6-ethylamino-, 6-N-ethylmethylamino-, NN-diethylamino-, 6-n-propylamino-, 6-isopropylamino-, 6-n-hexylamino-, 6-cyclohexylamino-, 6-anilino (Koszalka et al. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 35: 1437-1443, 1991).
The object of the present invention are glycosylated derivatives of adenine with antisenescent and development-regulating properties which show extremely low or no toxicity and high activity in aging, cell division and differentiation processes.